Pudiste ser tú
by KuNaRo13
Summary: Un recuerdo de una promesa…y lo que pudo ser USA X UK!  todo depende de cómo lo vean


Primera vez que público y la historia no es mía XD. Pero el hecho es que cuando mi amiga Nyu lo escribió no podía dejar que se perdiera, así que aquí un leve US X Uk si gustan verlo así. Sin más que agregar los dejo no sin antes decir.

Disclamer: Hetalia no pertenece, de ser así habría mucho Yaoi con escenas muy explicitas.

-:-:- **Pudiste**** ser tú**-:-:-

Alfred había decidido quedarse unos días de visita en casa de Arthur para hacerle compañía ya que este iba a estar por un tiempo solo, aunque su excusa fuese que se aburría y quería molestarle... de alguna manera el americano desde que terminó su relación con Ivan se había sentido, aunque libre, medio olvidado por algunos, entre ellos, por Arthur, el cual se casó con la persona que menos hubiese sospechado: aquel sujeto de cabellos albinos y ojos como rubíes, Gilbert. Era una tarde típica de Londres en pleno otoño por lo que ya empezaba a refrescar bastante y estaba anocheciendo mientras los dos rubios caminaban de vuelta a casa, el más joven con un paso más enérgico que el otro mientras hablaban.

-¿Qué me responderías si te digo que compre varios videojuegos nuevos, películas y mucha comida rápida para esta ocasión?- Quiso saber el mayor esbozando una leve sonrisa, viendo como el americano de repente se detuvo abriendo bastante los ojos, mirándole fijamente y con incredulidad.

-Te diría... ¡ENGLAND, CASATE CONMIGO!- grito prácticamente a los cuatro vientos, carcajeándose divertido después ante el rostro atónito del otro, en el cual había aparecido un ligero rubor también al darse cuenta de que no iba en serio.

-Esas bromas no me gustan... idiota... -dijo mientras se detenía delante del menor muy serio, le empujo la frente con el dedo índice.

-¿Por qué? Yo la encontré bastante divertida, en especial por la cara que se te quedo ¡Deberías haberla visto!- Respondió con una sonrisa divertida sin darle importancia.

-Si, claro, puede ser algo gracioso para ti... ¡Pero no para mi!- Replico cerrando los ojos molesto ya por la broma.

-¿Oh? ¿Y por que no? ¿No es el estilo del humor ingles? o... -sonrío de medio lado entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Quizás es otra cosa?

-pues algunas bromas pueden herir la sensibilidad de las personas... ¿O crees que las personas van a reírse de todas las bromas?- Respondió cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido, tras lo cual se dio cuenta de que quizás había hablado demasiado y añadió para intentar arreglarlo. -¡Ah! Pero... ¡Pero no quiere decir que tu broma me haya afectado! ¡Solo digo que no le puedes hacer esas bromas a todo el mundo!

El americano dejo de sonreír momentáneamente, alzo una ceja mientras le escuchaba, extrañándole la ultima reacción del mayor, para después volver a reír un poco- ¿Te ha afectado entonces mi broma? ¿Por que?

-¡Que no me afectó! Idiota... ¿acaso tienes el cerebro relleno de hamburguesas?- le señaló la cabeza mientras decía eso.- solo te enseño a tener cuidado... -se detuvo pensando un momento, poniéndose mas serio.- con tus palabras, puedes herir las personas, así que ten cuidado con las bromas que haces.

-Oh c'mon England! no es para tanto, además tampoco era mi intención ¿Qué de malo podía tener decir eso?

-A veces me pregunto si en esa cabeza tuya aun hay lugar para aprender algo.- se sentó en un banco cercano sin dirigirle ya la mirada.

-¡Siempre dices lo mismo!- hizo una leve mueca inflando una mejilla.- Pero realmente pareciera como si te hubiese hecho daño a ti. -suspiro viendo como evitaba mirarle, decidiendo apoyar la espalda en una farola próxima al banco.- y bueno al menos soy joven, creo que aun tengo la capacidad de aprender trucos nuevos -rió un poco, aun preguntándose que ocurría.-

-Mmmh... históricamente siempre has tenido mala memoria pese a ser tan joven.- Cerro los ojos y se recostó a lo largo del banco en la que se había sentado, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la nuca.

-¿mala memoria? -Se cruzo de brazos ya frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- no se a que te refieres... *guardo silencio pensando a que se debían esas palabras que no tenían mucho que ver con lo que estaban hablando, aunque quizás buscaba decirle algo con eso... "memoria" ¿Debía recordar algo relacionado con el tema?... poco después abrió los ojos como platos al pasar por su mente una escena de su infancia.

-Flashback-

Ahora empezaba a recordarlo bien, se encontraba él de pequeño en la habitación de Arthur, sentado sobre las piernas de este mientras le leia un cuento.

-England ¿Qué significa casarse?

-Pues... es algo que hacen dos personas que se quieren mucho y que quieren vivir juntos siempre.

-Entonces...

-¿Um?

-¡Cuando crezca quiero casarme contigo, England!

-¿E-eh?- rió un poco ante la inocencia y ternura del pequeño.-

-¿Acaso tu no querrías?- hizo un pequeño puchero

-Claro... claro que si, te lo prometo, si eres un buen chico y creces grande y fuerte me casare contigo

-¡Bien, es una promesa!- dijo entusiasmado besando una mejilla del mayor

-fin del flashback-

-¿Lo decías por aquella ocasión...?

-¡No lo dije por nada en especial!- Lo interrumpió de súbito con un tono algo severo, tratando de hacer que no pensara en nada en especial, aunque realmente había dado en el clavo.

Ignorando la voz del otro continuo recordando aquella escena en su cabeza, desvió la mirada a otro lado apretándose los brazos con las manos. -¡Hah bueno! Era solo un niño y supongo que bastante inocente haha... ¿No es como si importase eso ahora no? Digo... ya estas casado. -dijo eso ultimo con un tono de voz mas bajo.

Permanecía en silencio conteniendo respuestas, escuchándolo en silencio cuando dijo lo último. -Es verdad... estoy casado... -dijo apartando una mano de la nuca donde llevaba su alianza de oro, la cual se quedo mirando mientras suspiraba largamente. Lo único que pudo pensar con algo de tristeza fue "pudiste haber sido tu..."

Suspiro con algo de tristeza, no había muchas cosas de las que se hubiese arrepentido en su, pero sin duda una de ellas era el haberle ignorado el tiempo que se paso con ese "estupido comunista" como le llamaba ahora, cerro los ojos cambiando la expresión de su rostro y se acerco al mayor mirando desde arriba aquellos ojos verdes con una leve sonrisa. -Yeah bueno... espero que te siga yendo bien con eso, aunque obviamente conmigo seria mejor. –Tras lo cual soltó una carcajada con su acostumbrada arrogancia.-

Continuo recostado intentando ignorar las palabras del menor, perdiéndose por un momento en el color celeste de sus ojos, pero no pudo ignorar su risa arrogante, sintió que se estaba burlando de él y de todo lo que había dicho, apretó los dientes cerrando el puño con fuerza y se sentó en el banco de nuevo frente a él con la mirada enojada. –Eres… ¡Un idiota! ¿¡Lo sabes!- Le grito con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido.

Retrocedió unos centímetros ante esa reacción por parte del otro y desapareciendo la sonrisa de su rostro de nuevo, sin entender que había pasado, en verdad su intención no fue burlarse. -W-what... ¿Por que? ¿Acaso me equivoco en lo que he dicho? -No creyendo que realmente se hubiese equivocado.

-Tuve que romper la promesa que te hice porque...- dijo con tono de voz triste mientras se levantaba para empezar a caminar dándole la espalda. -bueno... tu estabas con Rusia y eras feliz... nada importaba… yo solo me hice a un lado... -respiro profundamente tragándose su propia pena mientras se alejaba poco a poco del americano-

-H-hey... ¡Espera un segundo! –alzo una mano caminando tras el otro para intentar detenerle.- Lo siento...

-Yo estoy bien ahora., es cierto., tengo a alguien a mi lado... pero... pudiste haber sido tú.- Haciéndole caso omiso continuo caminando dirección a casa dado que ya había anochecido.

Sintió algo revolviéndose en su interior al escuchar esas ultimas palabras, una rabia que estaba intentando contener, apretó fuertemente los puños al igual que los ojos... volvió a abrirlos para verle alejarse. -heh... ¡De algún modo lo sabia! Aunque me rehusaba a creerlo... pero de cualquier manera, bueno... si alguna vez te lo necesitas, recuerda que las puertas de la tierra de la libertad están siempre abiertas para ti.- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, caminando en dirección contraria, no porque quisiera dejarle pasar la noche solo tras una situación así, solo pensaba que era mejor.

El ingles se detuvo un segundo volteando hacia el rubio, sabia que no podía verlo pero sonrió tiernamente un instante al oír lo ultimo y luego se puso serio nuevamente para retomar su camino pensando en sus adentros "sigues siendo el mismo niño que conocí, idiota..."


End file.
